marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Skrull Zombie) (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax IV | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/decaying flesh | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie, formerly operative | Education = | Origin = Skrull imbued with the powers of Mr Fantastic, later zombified | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV | Creators = Reginald Hudlin; Francis Portela | First = Black Panther Vol 4 28 | Death = Black Panther Vol 4 30 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Elastic Skrull's life before the zombie plague arrived on the Skrull Home-world of Reality-2149, though it seems he was deliberately imbued with the same powers as Mr Fantastic after the Skrulls were unable to recreate the Super-Skrull. While in the catacombs beneath the Skrull city, Lyja bumped into Johnny Storm who, along with the rest of the new Fantastic Four, had been targeted as threats. As they attacked, Skrull Torch was zapped by Storm. Elastic Skrull threatened to suffocate Black Panther but got electrocuted for his troubles. Meanwhile, Skrull Thing got clobbered by Thing. Lyja held Johnny in a force grip, while T'Challa and Storm explained that the zombies that had come from the sky had nothing to with them, and they wanted to help. The eight of them then made their way to the Skrull Command Centre. When a zombified Luke Cage bursted into the Command Centre, the new Fantastic Four and Skrull Fantastic Four attacked. But finding the zombie to be extremely powerful, they decided to fall back to an escape ship. With Cage in hot pursuit the Skrull Fantastic Four had no choice but to defend the others as they made their escape. But even as the ship took off they were fighting a losing battle, and became infected. The newly zombified Skrull Fantastic Four watched the escape ship unexpectedly lose power and crash back to the ground, at which point they tore through the hull, and faced the new Fantastic Four. While Black Panther was distracted attacking Lyja, Elastic Skrull grabbed him, only to have his head squashed between two pieces of debris by Ben Grimm. When he recovered, he saw T’Challa once again distracted by Lyja, and took the opportunity to disarm him. Enveloping the Black Panther, Elastic Skrull started to drag him towards his mouth. Again, Ben crushed his head, but this time the Skrull held on and started slithering out from between the two pieces of debris. Johnny Storm blasted him with fire to little effect. Storm then got in on the action, by electrocuting the zombified Skrull. As the Elastic Skrull let go and fell to the ground, the Skrull General appeared and impaled him with an energy blade. The zombified Skrull had the last laugh, however, as he bit the General on the arm. Johnny Storm was left with little choice but to fry them both. | Powers = *'Plasticity': Elastic Skrull possesses the ability to convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will. **''Contain Explosions:'' Elastic Skrull may use his elastic form to contain explosions by enveloping them and allowing their force to expand him. He can enclose and absorb the energy of a large explosive, on the order of 8 to 12 pounds of TNT (excluding exotic, high density explosives). Such shocks to his system are physically exhausting. **''Redirect Projectiles:'' After his body absorbs the kinetic energy of a ballistic projectile's impact, Elastic Skrull can expel the object back along its trajectory by flexing his body like a trampoline if he is adequately braced. **''Elongation:'' Elastic Skrull can extend his limbs, torso, or neck to great distances **''Grappling:'' Elastic Skrull may restrain opponents very efficiently by using his elastic form to entangle them. **''Movement:'' Elastic Skrull can move at great speeds by stretching to his destination. **'Shape Changing:' Elastic Skrull can stretch, deform, expand, or compress his entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape he can imagine for a variety of uses: **Two-Dimensionality:'' Elastic Skrull can flatten himself to the thickness of an average sheet of typing paper (.0035 inch) or narrow himself to a diameter small enough to pass through the eye of a #10 beading needle (about .045 x .06 inches). **''Infiltration:'' Elastic Skrull can lower his body’s cohesion to such an extent that he can actually flow through minute openings. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Undead